dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleven and The Goddesses of Olympus (NSFW Tales)
Eleven tackles his biggest challenge yet...boning various Greek beauties! Characters *Eleven *Athena *Aphrodite *Hera *Demeter Transcript (Eleven was killing Spartans with the Blades of Chaos) Spartan #9291: Goddammit! This hell-beast cannot be killed! Spartan #23142: He can't talk either... (Eleven thrusts through the first Spartans eye sockets and rips out his head with a tailbone) (Eleven sees Spartan #23142) Spartan #23142: Oh shit! (Eleven slices Spartan #23142 through the middle of his body) (Eleven thrusts the first blade through Spartan #23142's eye socket and thrust the other on the right, he then slowly splits his head along with a brain splatter) Eleven: ..... (Eleven looks around to see if there is more Spartans to kill) Eleven: ..... Eleven: (notices) ...? Athena: I've been watching how you've been fighting, you have very good dexterity on those blades. Eleven: ....... (twitches at Athena) Athena: ...and I've heard you are a silent fighter. Tell me, how do you train? (Flashback to Eleven who was playing God of War: Ascension) (Flashback ends as Eleven shrugs) Athena: Well, I didn't expect for you to explain everything to me. Come, I want to show you my home. Eleven: (snaps out of it) ....... (Athena gently grabs his hand and walks him along.) Athena: I hope you don't me grabbing your hand, brave warrior. Eleven: ..... (nods meaning 'Nope') Athena: Okay. I just wanted to make sure. (After about five minutes of walking, they arrive at her house.) Eleven: (thinks to himself) I wonder what trap she's luring me to. (Athena opens up the door for him, and closes it behind herself. The room is pitch black.) Athena: Sorry, let me get the light. Eleven: (thinks to himself) What the fu-? (She turns on the light to reveal a large, blue bed. It's circular, and have large, unidentified lumps in the bed.) Athena: C'mere. I want to give you a reward~. Eleven: (annoyed) ....... (goes to remove the blanket and ready to kill) (Under the blanket are several other Greek goddesses, all scantily clad in loose cloth.) Demeter: Oh~! Look at this warrior, so nice lookin'. Hera: Haha! What a sweet chunk of man! (Eleven twitches and drops the Blades of Chaos, he then grows a hyper penis) All goddesses: OH! Aphrodite: How are we gonna suck that thing?! Athena: Well, this is gonna be a group job with a dick that big~. (Eleven points to Hera) Hera: Hahaha! Looks like he wants me first, ladies! Demeter: Sorry, warrior. Hera's always a bit...competitive. (Eleven shrugs and point his dick at Hera) Hera: I'm goin' in! (Hera slips her lips around his monster cock, but only gets a bit of the head in before choking.) Hera: Holy shit! That thing is REALLY big! Athena: Wrap your virgin pussy lips around it. (Eleven sighs and shrink his monster cock a little bit) (Hera slips her lips around his dick again, and gets a whole lot more dick action.) Athena: Holy crap! Aphrodite: You are just swallowing it! Eleven: ...... (facepalms) Athena: You know, you aren't as exciting as I thought you were. (Eleven snaps out of it and snaps his fingers making Athena's breast large) Athena: Whoa! Aphrodite: Damn! Those are huge! Athena: Just looking at that large cock is making my pussy wet... (Eleven shrugs and grows out thousands of huge tentacle dicks) (Athena turns her head away, but then turns around and jumps on a dick.) Athena: I can't hold it anymore... (She slides the tentacle dick into her vagina.) Athena: Aah~! Aphrodite: Damn sister! I'm joining that fun! (Aphrodite hops onto a dick, and lets it slide into her pussy.) Aphrodite: Oh my god, it's so good! (Eleven thrusts the other dick into her ass) Aphrodite: Agh~! What a rude surprise! Athena: (in head) I hope he does that to me... (Eleven promptly slides a large, juicy cock into Athena's ass.) Athena: Ooh! Fuck yes!! (Eleven looks over at Demeter, and Demeter notices) Demeter: What'cha lookin' at? (She shakes her large, round ass in Eleven's face. He grabs it with a tentacle dick, and slides another dick across her stomach, through her tits and into her mouth.) Demeter: Mppmpph! Athena (out of breath): Oh man...Demeter's really taking it! Aphrodite: What about you, Hera? (Cut to Hera, lying on the bed with a limp tentacle dick resting on her stomach and cum splattered across her body.) Hera: Doin' just fine. Aphrodite: Oh god...I can feel it rising... Athena: Oh yeah! (Eleven shoots a massive amount of cum into Athena's and Aphrodite's asses, causing them to fall off the dicks into a pile of slimy tentacle cum.) Aphrodite: That was the best fuck I've had in years...wouldn't you agree Ele- (She looks to find that Eleven has completely vanished.) Aphrodite: Hey, where did he go? Hera: Who fuckin' cares?! We just had the best sex in forever! And I can't even lift my legs! Athena: Oooh...It's still oozing... Aphrodite: That's a good sign. Demeter (garbled): My mouth won't open because of the cum! Aphrodite: WHAT!! (Demeter looks at her in anger, and Aphrodite laughs. Right after, Athena takes some of the overflow cum and drinks some of it.) Athena: Mmm! Blue Raspberry flavor~! Category:NSFW Category:June Releases Category:RP